


Fast Times In Gerard's Bedroom 2

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Please comment, and leave a kudos if you enjoyed!</p><p>My tumblr: www.varsity-frank.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Fast Times In Gerard's Bedroom 2

             Gerard huffs around the bathroom. This is so stupid. Why did he ever let Frank talk him into this?

            “Gerard, let me see it!” Frank calls from the bedroom.

            “I look stupid!” Gerard protests. He looks at himself in the mirror, his dumb outfit, stupid hair and makeup.

            “Gerard, come on, I’m sure you look great,” Frank coaxes.

            Gerard gingerly opens the door and timidly steps one white sneakered foot out. He reveals himself to Frank, in a full cheerleader outfit. The patterned skirt is too tight around the crotch, the straps are digging into his shoulders and the shoes pinch at the toes. The pigtails are pulled too tightly, the makeup is making his skin feel heavy, and the pom poms are making his hand itch. Nothing is going right for him with the idiotic getup.

            “You… look… amazing,” Frank gawks.

            Gerard blushes, and twirls one of his pigtails, replying, “I look five.”

            “No. You look sexy,” Frank answers. He takes off his shirt, whipping it across the bed. “Do a cheer or two.”

            Gerard flails his pom poms up in exasperation, sighing, “I don’t know any.”

            “Make up one. A hot one,” Frank grins.

            Gerard exhales heavily before lifting his pom poms. He mashes them together clumsily, shouting, “Give me a C!”

            “C!” Frank repeats from the bed.

            “Now an O!” Gerard orders, getting a bit more into it. He even does a kick, revealing a hint of his black lace thong.

            “O!” Frank replies.

            “Another C!” Gerard cries.

            “C!” Frank yells.

            “And a K!” Gerard cheers.

            “K!” Frank duplicates.

            “What’s that spell?!” Gerard demands.

            “COCK!” Frank barks.

            “Who has one?!” Gerard asks.

            “WE DO!” Frank answers.

            “How was that?” Gerard questions, breathless. He brushes a tangle of dark hair from his flushed face.

            Frank pushes his own hair off of his forehead, suggesting, “Why don’t you do one more?”

            Gerard grips the ends of his skirt and does a sarcastic curtsy, twisting his mouth into a sneer. Nonetheless, he goes back to start the next cheer, and Frank smiles because of this.

Gerard: Give me a B!

Frank: B!

Gerard: Now a U!

Frank: U!

Gerard: Two T’s!

Frank: T, T!

Gerard: And a space!

Frank: SPACE!

Gerard: An S!

Frank: S!

Gerard: E!

Frank: E!

Gerard: Finally, an X!

Frank: X!

            “What’s that spell?!” Gerard asks.

            “BUTTSEX!” Frank screams.

            “WHO’S GONNA HAVE IT?!” Gerard roars.

            “WE ARE!” Frank bellows.

            Gerard throws his pomp poms to the side, pouncing upon Frank. He pins him to the bed, pushing his tongue into Frank’s mouth. He unzips his skirt and slips out of it, squirming to get it off. He kicks it off, allowing it to float to the floor. Frank grabs Gerard’s ass, squeezing it with his large hand. Gerard takes a pause from kissing to chuckle breathily into Frank’s mouth before continuing.

            Frank slides a hand down the front of Gerard thong, finding his dick. He grips the head and brings his thumb around the circumference before rubbing it repeatedly against the top.

            Gerard’s thighs and hips quake with pleasure and his breath catches. He grabs the foot of the bed, because, God, does he need something to hold onto. With a shaky voice, Gerard utters, “More, Frankie. Please. I need it.”

            Frank smirks at Gerard being the submissive one for a change. Even though Frank is the one who gets off on being compliant, Gerard seems to be enjoying it just as much as Frank had. Despite the fact that Frank enjoys being bossed around, he decides to rub Gerard’s face in it that the tables have turned since the last fanfiction. “Sorry, can’t hear you, Gee.”

            “Frank, please,” Gerard begs. “God, give it to me.”

            Frank grins and squeezes the head of Gerard’s cock. Pre cum runs down Frank’s hands as he continues to jerk Gerard off, finally having him reach his climax. Gerard is a twitching, unstable mess on the bed when Frank begins to push pillows beneath Gerard’s hips.

            “Wha?” Gerard asks, disoriented.

            “Shhh,” Frank coaxes, rubbing Gerard’s now bare back.

            “Mmmm,” Gerard replies, nuzzling his face into the bed.

            Frank removes Gerard’s thong, grabs his propped up hips, and asks, “Ready?”

            Gerard manages a nod, so Frank slowly pushes in, forcing Gerard to stretch around him. Gerard suppresses a moan, being careful not to embarrass himself as Frank rocks in and out of him.

            Frank grabs a chunk of one of Gerard’s pigtails, pulling his head back slightly as he uses Gerard’s head for leverage. Frank reaches around Gerard’s side and grabs Gerard’s cock, running his thumb along the length gradually, his fingers still sticky with pre cum.

            Gerard gasps, and then bites his lip to make less noise. He doesn’t want to be too loud, Frank is as quiet as a mouse. Frank orgasms; Gerard can tell by how Frank grips Gerard’s hipbones even tighter and how Frank’s dick trembles inside of him. Frank pulls out, but continues to give Gerard a handjob until he pulls another orgasm out of the man. Gerard lay on his stomach, his ass on fire, but a smile on his face. Frank cuddles up next to him, lacing his fingers with Gerard’s and another in his boyfriend’s hair. Gerard gives another breathy chuckle, smiling at Frank. He slides closer to him and pulls Frank’s arm over his waist, kissing Frank’s fist before laying it on the bed. The two lay until they fall asleep, and don’t wake until the early hours of the morning.

            Frank is the first to awaken, and looks over at the sleeping Gerard. He knows he has to wake his boyfriend up for work, but really doesn’t want to, as Gerard looks so peaceful. Yes, he looks peaceful with his hair in now loose pigtails, mascara smeared and skirt on backwards.

            Frank is about to shake him awake when he realizes that Gerard hasn’t had a day off in literally forever. So, Frank calls in sick for him, deciding that his overworked boyfriend needs and deserves a vacation. The book store can be short one cashier. Frank curls up next to his boyfriend, looking forward to wake again to spend his day with Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment, and leave a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> My tumblr: www.varsity-frank.tumblr.com


End file.
